Life
by jimbo74
Summary: Freddie's mom dies and he has a tough time coping with it.


"Damn it's cold out there." I said walking into my apartment.

Two police officers were standing in front of Melanie. She had tears running down the sides of her face. Her blue eyes were puffy and red from the intense crying.

"I'm so sorry baby" Melanie said shaky.

"What's going on here, Mel?" I said confused

"What you don't know?"

"Know what?" I said raising my voice ever so slightly.

I was confused. I didn't know what was happening right now. All I had were 6 concerned eyes locked on me. Melanie had the same worried look my mom would get on her face. In a matter of fact she wasn't here. She was always here if something went down.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking at Melanie.

"Mr. Benson, could you please have seat?" One of the police officers asked.

I remained standing.

"Tell me what going on here." I told the officer

The officer sighed. "There was an accident. Your mother was driving down the interstate when she hit a patch of black ice and spun into oncoming traffic. When she regained control of her vehicle a semi had failed to stop in time and smashed into your mother's vehicle; killing her on impact. I'm sorry Mr. Benson. I truly am."

I stood there speechless. I prayed that this was a bad dream, only if it was a dream. I fell back into a chair. Melanie showed the officer out.

"I already made arrangement for the funeral." Melanie said in a sad tone. "It'll be next week."

I remained silent. Not a word was spoken from me. I just sat there in silence for hours. I just went plank and emotionless statue.

The next thing I remember is me waking up in the same chair. I got up and went to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. Anger filled my heart. I punched the mirror as hard as I could. The mirror cracked and I continued to punch making it fall apart piece by piece. I did this for several minutes until my image was broken and jagged. Blood covered the mirror and the walls. My hand dripped blood to the floor as I walked out of bathroom. Melanie was standing outside of our bedroom door; tears were running down her face. I just looked at her.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum. It was my dad's. My mom never got rid of it. I removed the cap and took a gulp of the brown liquid. I felt an intense burning in my throat. I took the bottle and disappeared from the kitchen.

I went straight to the fire escape to think. I took another gulp of the rum. The same burning sensation came back. I stayed out here for hours.

I took the last drink of the once full bottle of rum.

"Fuck. I'm empty." I said in a slurred voice.

I threw the empty bottle over the edge of the fire escape. I looked over and watched the bottle shatter on the hard concrete 7 floors down.

"You know how easy it would be just to end it now." Something in the back of mind told me "so why don't you climb up on the ledge."

I did what I was told I climbed on the ledge. I looked at the ground and watched the cars zoom by.

"Why her?" I said tears running down my cheeks

"Freddie I thought…. FREDDIE!" I heard Melanie scream.

I turned my head and said again "why her?"

"I don't know Freddie, but this is not the solution."

"THEN WHAT IS?!" I screamed

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

I heard the front door open and Spencer's voice come from there.

"Hey Melanie I heard what happe….." Spencer started

"Spencer! Get over here." Melanie cut him off.

Spencer ran out here too.

"Whoa Freddie why are you up there? Why is he up there Melanie?"

"He's not taking his moms death well."

"Do Something Mel!" Spencer said

I couldn't hear what they were saying all I heard were whispers. So I focused my gaze out in front of me. The sun rise was coming up. It was gorgeous. Then I heard her voice. "Freddiebear, what are you doing up here? Don't do this it's not like."

"But you're gone and it wasn't your time."

"And this isn't yours" my mom said

"Why you mom?" I asked

"I don't know but life will go on Freddie. So get down now."

"Okay"

"I love you Freddiebear"

"I do too, mom"

"Oh one more thing don't forget to take your tick bath" and her voice faded away and was replaced by Melanie's

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why am I on the ground?"

"Um early you were on the ledge and about to jump so Spencer and I pulled you back and fell bumped your head and passed out."

"So is that why my head hurts" I asked

"No, you drank a lot before."

"Oh…. Hey do you remember where I put my camera." I asked

"Um it's in the closet" Mel said confused

"Sweet because I don't want this to happen to anyone else so I've decided to start a web show to help other people get through things like this."

"That would great. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah…..Life"

(A Few Days Later)

"Hey guys don't give up even if life does get hard." I said

"Yeah it would only get worse if you do" Melanie said

"Well that is the end of our show." I said and the camera stopped rolling.

"That went well again"

"Yeah, I'm surprise so many people go through something like this all the time."

"Me too"

"Now how do you feel Freddie?"

"I feel okay a little depressed but fine. This has really helped. Starting this web show was a great idea and I'm glad you decided to help."

My phone began to ring. I answered it was Carly.

(Melanie's POV)

"Hey Carly. What? I'm kind of going through a hard time right now and I don't need this. No Carly I can't move in with you guys. I don't want to leave. Okay, bye then.

"What was that about?"

"Sam and Carly don't like the fact that I started a web show without them and were making a big argument about it. Then Carly asked if I wanted to move up there."

"You can if you want."

"No I'm happy here"

**A/N This was a challenge from Challenge King. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


End file.
